A Different Edward
by Bleedingpurple
Summary: this was/is my first fan fic and my grammar sucks! but i promise it gets better and it's a really good story plot! Please just give it a chance comedy/romance Edwards a player! need i say more?
1. Chapter 1

How can it all look exactly the same! I've been studying in Arizona for a year and Forks looks exactly the same!! Well at least I'll see my friends. Going to Arizona to see my mom for a year was great but I'm glad to be home. Alice has been yelling into the phone for weeks ever since I told her I was coming home. Apparently we're having a huge welcome back party. Jazz, Em, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward should be there. I can't believe I'm finally going to able to see Edward! He has been at military school for 3 years now. He came back a month after I left. I used to have a huge crush on him I hope he's still cute.

I drove up the path to there house. All the tree's that lined the side of the drive way were lit with thousands of twinkling lights. The mansion was as big as I remembered it. I could see a head in Alice's head in the top floor window. I heard a loud squeak that I could even hear outside. I parked by the front of the garage and got out just as Alice made it to the door. We ran at each other at full speed. We collided while spinning around and jumping up and down.

"I missed you Bells!" Alice exclaimed "You are never alowwed to leave again I missed you to much!"

"Alice I missed you to!" I exclaimed.

We stopped jumping and spinning and looked at each other.

"Alice" "Bella" We said at the same time and started to cry tears of joy. Everyone was at the doorway staring at us. We burst out laughing. We walked to the door arm in arm. We were greeted by smiling faces.

"Bella! Come here!" Esme was in tears and we started to hug. "I missed you so much. It was like losing a daughter."

"I want my turn!" Rose exclaimed while grabbing me away from Esme and pulling me into a hug. "I so glad you're back! I missed you! When you were gone I had no one to save me from Alice's crazy shopping sprees!" she whispered the last part so Alice wouldn't hear.

Standing next to her was Carlisle. He opened his arms for a hug and so I gave him a small but sweet hug. "Bella. Now that you're back my family is complete." These were the nicest things anyone had ever said to me. I felt new tears coming to my eyes.

"Awww. Thanks" I said with a huge smile on my face I gave him another hug then I was being pulled away and being squeezed.

"It's boring around here with out you being funny." He said while still having me in bear hug. "And Jazz thinks he's funny but he's not. I need I have some one to laugh at."

"Em, can't breath." His hold on he had gotten tighter and tighter.

"Opps." He said with a smile "Down you go." He placed me back on my feet.

Jazz was next to Emmett so he was next.

"Hey Bells I missed you!" He said while pulling me into his arms for a hug. "It's been boring without you here." He began to whisper " And between you and me, Em is not as funny as he thinks he is." I let out a small laugh.

Standing next to him was Edward. I always new he was cute but when did he become hot?! I hadn't seen him in three years. We used to be best friends before he left. I wonder if things have changed. I gave him a smile. "Edward! It's been so long! I've missed you!" i put my arms around him to give him a hug and he had mussels! I felt a muscular arms wrap me. He was so warm.

"Bella! It's been so long!" we both backed out of our hug and just looked at each other. I looked into his sparkly green eyes and he looked back into my brown caramel eyes. We must have been like that for a few seconds because we were interrupted by Esmee.

"Dinner time!" I smiled and walked with Edward to the kitchen were the most wonderful smelling spaghetti and garlic bread. I was about to sit next to Edward at the table when an arm pulled me back.

"we must fix you're make up first. Rose, come." Alice said while pulling one of my hands and Rose was following us. I was struggling and one of my arms went up hopelessly toward the direction of the food.

"But food!" I said hopelessly. "I'm dieing! I need nutrition!" If I was gonna be dragged off I wasn't going with out a fight.

Alice rolled her eyes "Silly Bella makeup before food."

Rose leaned in a whispered "It's hopeless." I sighed and gave up. Find let's go.

We walked into the huge bathroom. I walked straight to the mirror.

"Alice my make up is perfect. I wore water proof because I knew I would cry."

Alice had taught me how to put on make up so my make up looked flawless.

She rolled her eyes "Oh Bella so naïve. We brought you here to talk. That's what a make up break is for, talking in private." Rose hopped up on the counter and looked perfectly at ease and Alice was still looking at me.

"We need to talk about you and Edward."

I blushed slightly "There is no me and Edward it's just Edward and then me. Nothing else." I turned to the mirror and took out my lip gloss and applied another layer. I saw that Alice was still staring at me into the mirror.

"Bella you're a bad liar. I know you like him. Don't play dumb with me." Rose hopped down from the counter and looked at me.

"You like Edward? Yikes!"

"What's wrong with Edward? We used to be best friends and have you seen him he's hot!" I said defending him.

"Bella, he's not the same! He used to be a great guy but now….." She trailed off while shaking her head.

"What? What is it?!" I asked. Rose and Alice exchanged a look. "Don't do this! We promised no secrets!"

"Well Edward hasn't had a good track record when it's come to girl friends."

"What do you mean he hasn't had a girl friend?" They burst out laughing.

"Oh god! He's not gay is he?!" I asked freaked out. They were on the floor laughing so hard they were crying. "What? Tell me!" I couldn't stand the stalling.

They both got off the floor out of breath from laughing. "Well…..it's just he's had ten girlfriends in the last two or three weeks."

"WHAT!!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. Alice put her hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh. They're going to hear you!"

I shook her hand off. "You mean Edwards a….a" I couldn't think of the right word. "player!"

"Sorry Bells. But you have to know."

"Wow!" I was really confused. I thought I knew him. The boy I would spend every spare second with when we were little. "Well we should go back to dinner."

"Ok" She started walking out "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." I sighed and headed back toward the dinning room.


	2. Bella's Mom

WOW

WOW! This is my first fanfic I'm sooooo glad you liked it. This chapter is going to be longer ok wwwwwaaaayyyyy longer. I felt bad about the short one so I hade a long one I'm going to try to update at least every weekend. Thanks for you're reviews you guys rule! And I was wondering if I should add different points of views I'll try it this time to see if it works. Tell me if you guys like the different points of view. Oh and sorry about any spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

I walked into see everyone at the table. The only empty seat was by Edward. Great this is going to be fun. I sat down and everyone was having different conversations. I grabbed some spaghetti and started to eat. It was good spaghetti but my mind was preoccupied. I was trying to think of why Edward would date all those girls. I couldn't even remember him looking at any girls in school.

"Bells you ok? You're so quite to night." Edward asked me quietly.

"Ya I'm good just a little tired." I answered.

"Oh ok. How's you're mom?" he asked. He took me off guard and all the memories about my mom in the hospital bed came back to me.

"Well she's umm…." I started choking up. I never talked about my mom to anyone. Everyone knew that it was a hard topic to talk about for me. I just looked down at my plate.

"Bella? What's wrong? What did I say?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's just that…." I couldn't say it so I tried to changed the conversation. "Never mind. How was military school?"

"Well fine I guess but that's not important. What's wrong with you're mom?" He asked . He was never going to give up. I sighed I would have to tell him someday.

"She's…" I could never get myself to say anything about her. "Umm…. When did you get back? I never exactly knew." I tried desperately to change the subject. I couldn't talk about her I was to hard.

"Stop trying to change the subject Bella. What's wrong with you're mom? Is she ok? Is she sick? Is she hurt? Is she alright?" I felt tears start coming to my eyes.

Why did he want to know it was none of his business? Even after all these years he knew when something was important to me. I couldn't say anything with out crying. So I just stayed quite. I was trying to suppress the memories of my mom.

"Bella." He whispered and his hand was stroking my arm trying to comfort me. "Is she still alive?" he asked so nicely but it didn't soften the blow. I felt a tear go down my cheek. "Bella" he was sill whispering but I couldn't let him say anything else. I shook off his arm and stood up. I've got to tell him.

"NO! If you want to know so badly she's dieing! I couldn't see her like that so I came back! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" I didn't know why I was screaming at him but it helped. All of a sodden a flood of emotions was around me. First I felt horrible for yelling at Edward and saying that my mom was dieing out loud made it seem more real and harder to deal with. I felt new tears streaming down my face. I looked around at the table everyone was staring at me with a look of concern on there face. One thing I couldn't take was pity which is why I had never talked about it to anyone. I ran for the back door.

It was raining out side like any typical Forks day. I ran to the far back corner of the yard and sat under the tree that I would sit under and read when I was younger. I faced away from the house so I couldn't see anything but the forest in front of me.

Edwards's point of view

I just asked her how her mom was and she yelled at me. How could I've known that she was going through something like this? I'm a terrible person.

"Edward what did you do to her?!" Alice was the one yelling at me now.

"I don't know." I got up and stared toward the back the door to find out if she was ok when Alice pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going? You're the last person Bella wants to talk to right now." Alice was tightening her grip on m arm.

"Alice, It's my fault that she's hurt so I want to be the one to fix it. So will you please let me go?" I looked into her eyes to show her I was serious.

"Well ok, but if you hurt Bella remember I know where you live." I would've taken it as a joke but the look in her eyes told me that she was dead serious. Then she let go of my arm and I walked to the back yard. I knew exactly where she would be. When ever she wanted to be by her self she would go to the tree in the back of the yard. I ran to the tree and only started to walk when I could see Bella. She was sitting at the base of the tree holding her legs and crying with her face hidden.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I knew she didn't want to talk so I rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She stopped crying but her face was still hidden.

"Bells I'm sorry. I feel horrible." I was still rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"Don't, it's not you're fault. It's just that….it's hard to talk about or even to think that my mom might not make it." Her face was so sad I had to try to make her feel better.

"Bella…." I couldn't say what I meant so I just pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"Thanks. I feel so much better now." Then she smiled up at me. She was so cute when she smiled.

"No problem. Want to get some dessert?"

"Ya, that sounds good." I got up and helped her up. We walked into the house and there were to towels waiting for us on the small table by the back door. I smiled Esmee always thought of everything. We quickly dried off as best we could and went toward the kitchen. There were to plates with a slice of cake on them and a note beside them. It was addressed to Bella so I handed to her and waited in till she read it.

Bella laughed and picked up her cake.

"What did the note say?" I asked. She just smiled and handed me the note and continued to eat her cake.

Bella,

We went to the store to get a movie we'll be back in about an hour or more. Bella I feel horrible, were getting you're favorite ice cream and movie so we're going to help cheer you up. We fell terrible that we didn't know. We figured you would need space for a little bit but remember we're always here for you, our house is you're house.

Love you,

Esmee

P.s. You have my permission to kick Edward out of the house if you need space. Enjoy the cake.

I looked back at Bella who was looking at me with an evil hint in her eye.

"You're not going to kick me out are you?" She was still staring at me then she smiled.

"Maybe." The she skipped to the TV room with her plate in hand. I grabbed my cake and laughed following her into the TV room. She turned on some show were they were making stuff explode and calling it science. It was pretty funny. I had finished my caked when I heard the door bell ring.

Bella jumped up "I've got it!" She ran out of the room towards the door. Then her head popped back in. "You coming?" She acted like she had never answered the door before. It was so cute.

"Nah. I'll put the plates in the kitchen and meat you there."

"Fine." Then she walked off toward the door.

Bella point of view

After crying I felt so much better so a walked happily to the door hopping it was Esmee with ice cream.

I open the door and saw a blond girl about my size at the door. She looked like she was about my age and she was wearing white a spaghetti strap shirt that was to short so you could see her belly button ring and it was see trough so you could see her black bra though the shirt. She was also wearing the shortest mini skirt I have ever seen and she was wearing high healed flip flops to make her look taller.

"Is Edward home?" she asked while looking over my shoulder.

" Well ya. Why…" I was interrupted with a high pitched squeal.

"Eddykins!" She pushed past me and jumped into Edwards arms. Edward looked like he wasn't expecting it so he put her on the ground.

"Oh hey Kelsy"

"Edward I missed you so much!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to kiss him. He pushed her away gently.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was bored so I decided to come here and see you!" She jumped on him this time pushing him on to the couch and kissing him. She started putting her hands up the bottom of his shirt and they kept kissing. I ran toward the stairs at full speed.

"If Esmee comes home tell her I'm up stairs." I took the stairs to at a time trying to get away from them as fast as possible.

I tripped at the top of the stairs but I just kept going. I went into Alice's bedroom and dived into the bed. Why didn't I believe Alice?! And why did I feel only hatred for that girl down there. I felt so stupid so I turned on the Tv in an attempt to clear my head.

I soft knock on my door and Alice pocked her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Of course it's you're room you know." She came in and sat next to me on the bed.

"I heard what happened with Edward. I'm sorry. I should've never let you here alone with Edward. I'm so stupid." She said while hitting her forehead with her hand.

"Alice, It's not you're fault. It's totally the opposite. You were the one who warned me about Edward and I didn't listen. Edward has definitely changed, he's not the boy I used to play with." I let out a sigh.

"Aww Bella." She hugged me "Come on down stairs we've got ice cream and movies."

"That sounds good. But I don't think I could stand seeing Edward with the girl."

"Bella you think we would let that slut in here when she had you feel bad?!" Alice shocked "We kicked her out as soon as we got back. It was hard though, she refused to get off Edward. Edward finally just agreed to take her home. There not back yet so I was thinking ofd locking all the doors so he can't get back in. Want to help? Rose and Emme are locking all the windows and Jazz is working on the doors. You can help lock up the front of the house."

I laughed "Sounds fun. But what about Esmee and Carlisle?"

"Oh they went to France for there anniversary. They said the we've got to cheer you up before they get back so this is the first part. REVENGE!! Mahahaha!" Her evil laugh was so freaky I could almost hear the thunder in the back round. Note to self never get on the wrong side of Alice.

We helped lock all the doors just as Edward was pulling up to the driveway. We just laughed and sat down to watch the movie we were half way through our ice cream when Edward entered the room with a bowl of ice cream and sat down next to me. Alice glared at him.

"How did you get in!" Her glare was angry and full of hatred. But he casually held up a key.

"Spare key hidden under the mat." He smiled warmly at Alice.

"Emmett! It was you're job to get rid of that!" her glare went to Emmett then back toward Edward "So you think you can just come in here and think it's ok?!"

"Yeah. Why?" Alice's glare got worst and her teeth were gritting.

"Get Out Now!" She said it quietly but with so much pure hatred in her words her point got across. Edward flinched.

"Jeesh Alice what did I do?" He seriously had no idea what he did.

Alice stood up and walked over to were he was sitting and put her face right in his face and grabbed his collar so the full force of Alice's rage was focused on him. She talked slowly so she could fit as much hatred into every word. "My best friend was feeling bad and you just decided to get you're little girlfriend over here and sleep with her while Bella was still in the room. How dare you even show you're face around me I even warned you, if you mess with my friend you mess with me. Now I'll tell you one more time, GET OUT." Edward was pale and looked scared to death. Alice pushed him on to the couch and went back to her chair. Edward sat there for a second then grabbed his plate and ran out of the room. There was a silence in the room because we were all afraid of Alice yelling at us.

"Well let's watch the movie shall we!" Alice said in a chipper happy voice. We all burst out laughing.

The movie was ok. It was filled with a bunch of lame jokes but it was fine. We all went to our rooms. Yes I have my own room there because I stayed there so often because Charlie my dad hated kids so he was always happy when I didn't stay at his house.

I changed into my pjs and crawled into bed. I was about fall asleep when there was a knock at my door. Edward opened the door slightly.

"May I come in?"

OMG CLIFFY! Lolz sorry this chapter was so long, I was bored so I just kept writing. I loved Alice in this! I might have to make Alice get mad more often. I hope you guys liked it. I might be able to get a new chapter tomaro but idk.. I will be continuing this story as long as you guys still want to read this story. And I want to give a shot out to Pepa333 and Medicatingperfection for reviewing. Thank you!


	3. Midnight scream

**Sorry about this chapter I didn't know what to write about**

**Sorry about this chapter I didn't know what to write about. If it's really bad tell me. If you like the Edward Bella fluff just tell me. This is a little more mature then I intended to make my story but it's the only thing I could think of for the end to the cliffy. I might bring Edwards point of view back. And his Edward fan girls are pretty funny.**

**Recap – Bella had an emotional break down, Alice got pissed at Edward for being a man whore and Edward asked I come into Bella's room at night (gasp)**

"Um sure." He walked in a sat down right next to me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Kelsy is a slut and jumped me. I really would never do anything like that to hurt you. I broke up with her so it will never happen again." I sat up with the sheets still around me. I looked at him and notice he was only wearing his boxers and I blushed.

"You came up here just to say that you're sorry?" I asked.

"Yes, well also because I couldn't sleep but mostly because I felt bad." I raised my eye brow in amusement.

"How did you suppose I would help that you can't sleep?"

"Well I was hopping we could watch a movie or something." He said with a hopeful smile.

"Hmmm. That can be arranged." I pushed away the covers and stood up to go get a movie. I looked around for my slippers when I saw that he was staring at me with his jaw slightly open. He wasn't looking at my face but at my body. I remembered that I had a tang top on and short shorts. "Sorry. I'm going to go change." I turned toward the closet when two arms were around me.

"It's ok. I want you to be comfortable." He smiled at me then released me so I could get a movie. I had my own TV and a small supply of movies in my room.

I was looking through the movies and trying to find my favorite. The movies weren't organized so I leaned over to the bottom selves in hopes of finding something good.

"What do you want to watch?" He didn't answer. "Edward?" I stood up and saw Edwards's reflection on the dark TV screen. He's gaze was down ward and in my direction. Was he staring at my ass?! I decide I might as well use this chance to have some fun because it was obvious he wasn't listening.

"So Edward, do you like top or bottom? I prefer bottom because it's a lot funnier but top's good to because you can be in control." I stood up and looked in the reflection again. His eyes hadn't moved.

"Umm ether one is fine." He probably thought I was asking his opinion on a movie because he obviously didn't hear me or cared. I continued asking him random questions such as what is you're favorite my little pony was and if he ever had a three way. He didn't pay attention the whole time. His eyes moved up and down my body but he never focused on anything I was saying or doing. I even started to dance and he wasn't paying attention to what I was doing he was only paying attention to my legs. I could only imagine what was going through his little mind. His eyes were glazed over and it was obvious he was deep in thought. I was about to scream at him how dare he fantasize about me when Emmett burst into the room with a base ball bat.

"Edward what the hell are you doing to my sister!? And what the hell are you talking about?!" Edward blinked a couple of times and I was suppressing a laugh. He walked over to Edward with his base ball bat being ready to swing.

"If you even touched her man, I'm going to I'm going to" He couldn't think of a word as bad as what he would do to him. "She's my little sister not one of you're little toys, so if you touch one hair on her head I'll break you!" He walked over to me with concern in his eyes.

"Did he do anything to you? Did he harass you? Bella?" I could hold my laughter any more. I burst to the floor laughing. I was holding sides and rolling on the floor. "Bella?! What's so funny?" He looked a little more relaxed but still concerned.

I took a couple of breaths trying to stop laughing "Well… you ……Edward, …..My butt joke." I couldn't form a proper sentence. I just kept laughing.

"Did she just say something about her butt?" He turned and asked Alice who was standing at the door way looking confused. He turned his gaze toward Edward.

He just shrugged "I've got no clue what she's talking about." He admitted.

"Oh but you know all to well." I finally stopped laughing so I could talk. "If you weren't so concentrated on my ass you would know exactly why I was laughing." Emmett death glare was focused on Edward.

"Why were you concentrating on my sister's ass?" he said through gritted teeth. I looked over to see Alice covering her mouth trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Man back off I don't know what she's talking about!" he said trying to calm Emmett.

" care to explain Bell's?" Emmett asked. Then I went into the story how Edward was came into talk then we were going to watch a movie but he would only stare at me so I started to ask random questions to see if I could snap out of it.

Emmett laughed. "Oh ok as long as you didn't touch her I'm good." He smiled "Now lets get to bed."

Edward looked at Emmett. "Actually me and Bell's were going to watch a movie because we couldn't sleep." He started to glare "Nothing is going to be going on between us I swear! You can even watch with us if you want." He checked his watch.

"Nah I've got to get to bed but remember I'll still break you if you touch her." He swung the base ball bat over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Yikes." I said and went to pop in a movie.

We were sitting on my bed with our legs stretched out and our back on the base board.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier." He said finally. I smiled.

"It's ok. Sorry about getting you In trouble with Emm."

"It's ok." We sat quietly watching the movie when I thought of something.

"Aren't you going to apologize for staring at my ass?"

"I would but I'm sorry for that." He said with a sly smile on him face. After a while he put his arm around my shoulders. "You know we still need to get even."

"Even how?" I asked confused.

"Well you got all the fun and I got yelled at by Emmett. Doesn't seem fare does it?" I looked at him with my jaw open.

"Excuse me. You got to stare at my ass for ten minutes! That doesn't seem fare!"

"Well technically I wasn't just staring at you're ass and you're brother threatened to kill me twice!" I thought about that.

"I guess. So how do you propose we get even?" He smiled and leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Well for starters." Once he said this he started nibbling on my ear lobe.

"You said for starters so what else did you have in mind?" I said it seductively but also sarcastically. He apparently didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice.

He turned over while putting his other leg on the other side of me so now he was on top of me. His lips moved to my neck. He went up and down my neck and then found a spot right behind my ear.

"Edward!" I moan quietly so that no one could hear. Edward chuckled and flipped back on his back way from me.

"You're such a tease!" he couldn't just use me like that! Ok he just did and I enjoyed every second of it but my point was still valid.

"I'm the tease!" That's the first time you've let me touch you!" I laughed.

"Well before you had a girlfriend so now" I flipped over just as he had so I was lying on top of him. He looked at me with shock in his eyes. I started kissing his collar bone and traveled up his neck. I got to one part of his neck and he started moaning my name. kissed that spot for a while just so I could here his silky smooth voice say my name. Then I just laughed and rolled over just as he had done. He looked at me upset.

"Oh no you don't." He got back on top of me and kissed my neck. This time he let his body lay on mine so I could feel every outline of his body. I moaned him name over and over. I never wanted this pure pleasure to stop. Then I heard a high pitched scream coming from down the hall. Edward got off of me and sat up on the bed. I hoped down grabbed my slippers and ran toward the scream with Edward right on my tail.

Alice flung her door open.

"What was that!?" We all ran down the hall to Roses room. I opened the door and turned on the lights. Rosalie was standing on her desk chair dressed in silk panties from Victoria Secret and Emmett was in his boxers hit the bed with a shoe.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. Was my brother in his boxers in Roses room! I could only think of what they were doing! I cringed and tried to escape the mental images.

"There was something in the bed! It went across my legs!"

"Rose are you sure?" I asked her. This has happened a couple of times and it turned out to be just the sheets that brushed on her legs. She looked at me offended.

"She's telling the truth Bells I felt it to." The mental images came to my head a I cringed at the thought.

"Well it's gone now. And if you're so scared you can sleep on the couch." Jasper said with a bite in his words.

"Nah I'll just stay in Emmett's room tonight. But I don't I can sleep after that traumatizing event."

"Who said anything about sleep?" Emmett smiled and picked Rosalie up bride style. I wasn't the only one with mental images. We all cringed and went back to our rooms. Except Edward followed me down the hall to my room.

"And were do you think you're going?" I asked when we were at my door.

"I'm going to watch the rest of the movie of course. If you don't wish to join me you can always sleep on the couch." He sat down on my. I was still standing at the inside of the door. Then I had an idea.

"You know what I'll just sleep on you're bed. And I hope you don't mind but I sleep naked." I smiled seductively and walked out of the room and hid on the wall by my room so he wouldn't see me. I waited a few seconds and Edward came through the door and down the other way of the hall to his room. I hopped back into my room and shut and locked the door. Edward knocked on the door.

"Very tricky Bells now come on let me in." I rolled my eyes and opened the door a crack so I could stick my head out of the door.

"Sorry Edward but you've got to face it, I won this round. And by the way you really thought I was going to sleep naked in you're bed? You should know I only do that in my own bed." There was pure lust in his eyes. He leaned against the wall showing off his biceps and he looked sexy and he knew it.

"Bell's just let me in. It's so much easier for the both of us that way." He smiled so seductively I was debating whether I should just give up and let him in. I opened the door more so he could see my entire body.

"And if I don't?" I said seductively. I was so fun to tease him. His eyes were wide and were looking me up and down.

"Well I know you will so there is no question about it." He leaned in closer "So why don't you stop him and just let me in already." He smiled again. I considered my options and said.

"Nah." I shut and locked the door on him smoothly but quickly. I heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"Good night tease." I smiled.

"Good night Edward"

**This story is getting long! I might have to write shorter chapters. Please review! I love input! I can take criticism and it helps me form my story so review review, review. I Haven't checked the reviews so I don't have shout outs but I've just got to say thanks for reading and reviewing you guys rule!**


	4. A boring day a fun night

**OMG**

**OMG! I just checked my email and I've got sooo many people for reading!!**

**Thank you guys soooo much for putting my story on alert and everything! You guys are amazing! Please keep reading and reviewing, promise that I I won't write another one like last night. And incase you were wondering I do have a life! I know I've been writing a chapter every day but in my deference I've already written this just not edited and posted yet and the weather is suckish so I can't go outside so I've been watching movies and typing. I can take criticism so you guys can tell me if the last chapter was horrible I couldn't sleep and I wrote it at midnight when I was high on coffee. Ok here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

I woke up with Alice banging on my door.

"Last warning you're ether going to get up and be ready and down stairs in 5 minutes or we're leaving with out you!" She screamed though the door.

"Were are we going?"

"To the mall of course now hurry up we're leaving in five minuets." She was trying to get me up early to go to the mall! Yeah right. I took my own sweet time getting up and changing. I heard a car drive way and smiled. I could come out of hiding and I have the whole house to myself! I went down stairs an got some cereal and popped in a movie and relaxed. I was watching Romeo and Juliet my favorite movie. I always cried during this movie. Then someone sat beside me and put there strong arm around my shoulders. I looked over to see Edward watching the movie. He looked over and smiled.

"Hey what's up Bells?" I looked at him suspiciously

"Aren't you supposed to be at the mall." He smiled a crocked smile.

"I did what you did, I hide." I laughed and turned my attention to the movie. It was at my favorite part. Where Juliet was calling for her Romeo. Edward leaned into my ear and started whispering in my ear Romeos lines. He said it in silky smooth voice and my heart melted. I snuggled closer to him. He stopped saying lines from the movie so I could pay attention to the movie. At the end of the movie he whispered Romeos last line to Juliet in perfect unison as the actor. It was the most beautiful sounding thing ever I was upset when the lines were over and Romeo died, not because Romeos death but because I couldn't hear Edwards voice.

I looked over at Edward and he was just staring at me with lust in his eyes.

"Edward? Anyone in there?" I waved my hand in his face but he still blank apparently deep in thought. "Edward?" I whispered this time leaning close to his face his eyes weren't even looking at anything thing specific. Then he shock his head slightly and snapped out his day dream. He had a crocked smile on his face. I smiled a small smile and cocked my head slightly to the side with a confused look on my face.

"Edward are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just" he didn't finish his sentence he just stared at me with wild eyes. "It's just….you" He grabbed my solders and went straight to my neck. He was kissing me like me did last night but this time it was more forceful. I turned toward him and tried to back away to ask him what he was doing but he just moved my legs so now he was lying on top of me.

"Edward what are you doing?" he was still kissing my neck so I could still talk barely.

"Mmmmmm…" He backed away from my neck. "I'm doing something I've always wanted to do." He put his hand behind my head and she started playing with my hair. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "And maybe more if you're lucky." He winked at me. I glared at him

"And you thought I would just go along with this while you use me?" He had fake shocked looked.

"I'm appalled! That you would think I would do something like that." I just looked at him and said.

"Well you know you haven't really asked my opinion in this whole thing." He smiled his crocked smile.

"Well I thought you would need some convincing." He said while going back to kissing my neck. I took all my strength and pushed him off and said.

"Ok this has been great and all but I should go." I slid out from under him but he pulled me back on top of him.

"Please don't go Bells." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" He smiled and stumbled over his words.

"Well it's because I" He was interrupted by his pants vibrating. I raised an eyebrow and looked to see his pocket was vibrating, He cursed and took out his cell phone.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked irritated. I took this chance to escape.

I leaned in and whispered to him

"To bad about that interruption I was just about to give in. To bad." I knew it was mean and maybe even bitchy but I finally listened to Alice. Edward was a player and ever girl has fallen at his feet so maybe if he met someone that actually requires a relation ship to get to know her. This might take awhile.

**Edwards point of view**

I was so close! We were so close. Stupid phone.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled into the phone.

"Hey man relax I just wanted to tell you about the party tonight. You coming?" I was about to respond when Bella moved in toward my ear and purred in my ear.

"To bad about that was just about to give in. To bad." She did the sexiest smile and then walked out. All I could do was watch her mini flow as she walked away. I wished I could rip her clothes off with my teeth. Mikes voice snapped me out of the my dirty thoughts

"Um yeah sure what ever."

"Ok see you at the club man"

He hung up and I sighed if I had ten more minutes just ten more and she would have been mine!

**Bella's point of view**

What a boring day! The morning was ok but after that it went all down hill. Alice and Rose forced me to get a make over and Edward left to some club. But I couldn't sleep. I decided to get something to eat so I could attempt to sleep. I walked into the kitchen and searched for a light switch when I heard something. I heard someone move into the other room. I stopped breathing and listened. I could definitely hear foot steps.

The only thought that went through my head was that there was a robber. I searched franticly and quietly until I found a giant knife. I just need to scare him away. Then he leaves and then I will be able to sleep. I was on such of an adrenaline rush that I wasn't thinking straight so I didn't think to go get Emmett. I just walked into the room trying to find a light switch. I saw a figure no two figures by the wall on the other side of the room. They're breathing was so hard I could hear them form arouse the room.

"Oh Edward" some on moaned. I found the light switch and saw Edward pushing a girl up against the wall with force and kissing her neck. They looked toward me when the lights went on. I gasped dropped the knife and ran up stairs. I heard Edward yell after me.

"Bella!"

I didn't listen and just barged into Alice room locked the door. I just fell to the floor and started to cry. Alice woke up.

"What's going on? Oh my god Bella!" She ran over to me and put her arms around me "What did he do to you? God I'll kill him." She got up and headed toward the door ready to go down stairs and rip Edward's neck off.

"No it's ok. It's not his fault you warned me. I think I'm just going to go to my room. Please reframe from ripping his head off please.

"Sure Bella, but if you need anything just tell me ok" she knew I needed space.

I walked out of the room and was stopped in the hall way by non other then Edward him self.

"Bella let me explain."

"No I don't want to." I knew it sounded childish but it was the truth. I tried to move around him but he got in my way. "Will you please move" I tried to get around him but he moved in my way again.

"Not until you listen to me. See that girl down there I know it looked like we were" I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear about you're little girl friend! I was just beginning to trust you again maybe even love you but ripped my heart out Edward! Now since there is no further way you can hurt me will you please let me go to my room." I felt fresh tears in my eyes and looked up at Edward. His god like face looked stunned. I moved past him and ran to my room. I was shutting my door when I saw Edward running toward my door screaming.

"Wait Bella!" I just shock my head and stared crying again. I locked the door and dived into my bed. I heard pounding on my door.

"Bella let me in we need to talk! Bella don't do this!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Alice Emmett! Help! Help! Edward's harassing me!" I heard two doors open and slap.

"You dare mess with my sister!" "How dare you mess with my best friend!" Alice and Emmett yelled at the same time. I heard Edward running from Emmett and Alice he banged on the door.

"Bella you've got to let me in! No, no don't do this to me." He said the last part to Emmett and Alice. Then I heard running. "Ahhhhhh! Emmett! Ow! Alice did you just bite me?!" I put in my head phones to drone them out and fall asleep. How could I be so stupid! How could I be so mean to him! I cried myself asleep that night.

**Ok so end of chapter 4. How did you like it? i'm going to say that this was a little short but i think i may end this story pretty soon just because i've run out of ideas. If you guys could help me out with maybe a dramatic twist or some story plot because i'm stuck. I would love to hear what you guys want to happen so i won't repost for a few day to give you guys a chance to think. Let me say this has been fun to write and i hopeed you liked it and stay tuned for my next story.**

**_Oh and p.s. i'm sorry for making Edwards pants vibrate when i wrote that i was drinking coffe and thought it was funny and kept it in there for some comedy (lolz)_**


	5. Clubbing

NO HOMEWORK

Geesh I've had the worst writers block! This took hours to write! Way to long! Thank you oceanlover14 I know you probably are wondering why I'm thanking you but you've given me the most brilliant idea and you brought me out of my writers block (for a while)! Thank you!  I know I say this a lot but thanks for reading and you guys rock! Any dresses I mention will be in my profile! (if I get the chance) Enjoy chap 5!

I was woken up by Alice and Rose the next movie. They burst into my room and didn't say anything. They turn on a few lights and popped a movie into my TV, poured a mountain of candy and pop corn on my bed, and shut the door. Before I was fully awake we were eating pop corn and ice cream in our pjs and debating what was there worst date.

"I've got it! Emmett took me to a baseball game and left me to get pretzels and then the game ended and he left with out me! I had to go home with an entire stranger!" Rose said.

"I can top that, you know the Henry guy went out with a couple of times, well anyway it was the second date and he went to the bathroom during dinner and it was alright you know but he was gone for ten minutes. So I went to see if he was sick or something and I found him by the door of the bathroom making out with some slutty waitress. Then he drove her home and left me there!" Alice complained.

"Oh I got one! In Phoenix I met this nice guy, you know he was sweet and all and he brang my mother flowers and stuff and he asked me out. But this guy was obsessed with feet." I said and Rosalie and Alice looked at me funny.

"What do you mean he was obsessed with feet?" Alice asked me.

"Well during dinner he stroked my feet with his feet. I thought hot right. Well we went back to his house right and his parents weren't home and he gave me a foot massage, sweet right but he seemed to get..." I could barley say it out loud so I whispered. "well pleasure out of it." They both made a discussed face.

"Ewww gross! Bella you win!" Rosalie said still wincing.

"Ick! Ya Bellas you win, that has got to be the worst date story I've ever heard." Alice said while shivering.

"Oh I was wondering, why did you guys decide to have a sugary feast in my bedroom?" I asked they both hid there faces like they were trying to avoid the topic. "You guys, you know I don't like it when you keep secrets."

"Well….we um thought you would need some cheering up because of the whole Edward thing." She looked down ashamed. My fake smile faded into the frown I was feeling on the inside.

"You're right I do need cheering up. Thanks you guys for caring but it will take a lot to cheer me up because I'm seriously depressed and it'd going to take more then chocolate to cheer me up." Alice just looked at rose and they both had the biggest grin on there faces. They grabbed me and pushed me toward the bathroom with a towel.

"Hurry shower now!" Alice told me with a huge smile on her face. I was about to protest when she did a small wave and shut the door. I sighed no use trying to refuse. So I took a shower.

When I was done there was a dress waiting for me. It was light blue and strapless. The bottom turned into a bubble dress and there was a small flower before the bubble part.

I walked back to Alice's room to see all her make up lying on the bed. Rosalie was wearing a red dress with sliver on in and her hair in huge curls. Alice was wearing a sparkly black dress and her hair was perfectly spiky. They did my hair and make up. My hair tumbled down in large curls and my make up was very natural.

"So what are we doing and what are we wearing?" I asked.

"We're going clubbing of course! There's a club in Port Angeles that rules! There's a club that lets in every on because Port Angeles is so small that they serve sodas and stuff and let in anyone because they need the income."

"This is you're solution for getting me happy again? Forcing me to go to a club."

"Well actually Em, Jazz, and Edward are coming so we thought if you made Edward jealous he would come to his senses and stops being a moron." I thought for a second. I couldn't sort things out in my head but I knew I should be mad.

"Alice you are .." I was a about to scream stupid but then it hit me "amazing!" I squealed and hugged her. She looked shocked she was probably expecting mad Bella.

"Oh um thanks. Well the thing is you're going to have to ride with Edward." I smiled.

"Good I'm going to get a head start. When are we leaving?" Rose looked at her watch.

"Five minutes ago." She grabbed both of our arms and she started to walk toward the front door.

When we walked in there were three stunning looking guys with their jaws on the floor waiting for us. Edward walked toward me and looked me up and down.

"You look amazing Bells!." He looked down at the bubble skirt part of the dress. His fingers started to play with the hem of my dress then began to tug on it slightly then bunched about an inch of the dress in his fingers bringing his hands closer to my legs.

"Are we going to go to the club or would you like to examine my dress more?" his eyebrow went up.

"You know I could examine the dress so much better if it was" He pulled on the hem harder making me stumble into him. "off of you. You know I can help you take it off for you." His hand went to my back were the zipper was. He got a centimeter down when I grabbed his hand off my back and put back to his side.

"Sorry but I wanted tonight to be fun and a fun night for me doesn't involve you taking off this dress." I accented the 'you' when I talked. I put my hand on his chest and walked around him sliding me hand on his chest as I headed toward the door moving my hips as much as possible.

"Mmmm a tease!" he said while running after me. he stopped when he was behind me and walked behind me playing with the back hem of the dress this time "That might be fun." He said talking to himself. I had to use all my self restraint not to slap his hand away from me.

I just walked out the door and hopped into his car. It had to be one of the most boring car rides I have taken with Edward. We just had some mindless talk about music and good bands and I kept on seeing him sneaking looks at my legs. It continued like that in till we got to the club. The club was small and nice and was playing random pop music. We found a booth and I was sitting on the edge. I was looking around at the club looking for potential guys. All of them looked drug or getting there. There was a corner of the club were some hockey players were talking and hanging out and one was looking at me. He was skinner then the other but definitely not less muscular. When he noticed that I looked he flashed me a brilliant smile my way. I smiled back and blushed. Alice saw what happened.

"Bells you totally need to ask him to dance!" she smiled. Edwards hand clenched slightly. I looked down and blushed.

"I can't just go up to him and ask him to dance." I explained. I looked up through my eye lashes to see if he was still there. He was and he was still staring and he smiled at me. I smiled and my gaze went back the table trying to hide my blush.

"Just go up to the bar to get a drink and he'll come over." She said happily. Edward was glaring down Alice.

"Alice I have a drink." She rolled her eyes and reached over the table and pushed over my glass.

"Opps. Now you're going to have to get a drink." She smiled and winked. I smiled back and said directly to her.

"Thank you." I began to walk to the bar and I heard laughter behind me and then Emmett say

"It's not funny when it's you're little sister." And then there was a chorus of Awws.

I stole a glance back toward the corner. He was still staring so I smiled and sat down at a bar stool. The bar tender asked me what I wanted and I just wanted soda because I didn't want to be drunk or else I might not be able to control myself around the cute guy. I was tapped on the shoulder I turned to see the brown haired hockey player.

"Is there a chance a can sit next to you?" He asked. I smiled up at him.

"I'd love you to" he sat down and ordered a soda.

"Hi I'm John."

Edward point of view

I watched her walk away her dress swinging slightly. My attention was brought back to the table when Rose, Jasper and Alice burst out laughing. Emmett had a gloom look on his face "It's not funny when it's you're little sister" The look on his face was like a puppy dogs and I couldn't help but join in with the chorus of 'Awwwws'.

My attention flashed back to the guy who was staring at Bella before. He was still staring at her. The nerve of the guy to stare at her. I wanted to rip his eyes out of his sockets for even looking at my Bella! Wait my Bella? No just Bella. It will always be just Bella. I sighed and Alice noticed.

"Edward what's wrong? What are you staring at? Are you staring at Bella?!" she had a wicked smile on her face. "You are aren't you?! Edward and Bella sitting in a tree ki.s.s.i.n.g first comes the love." I put my hand over her mouth before she had a chance to say more.

"No I wasn't! I was staring at . . ." I looked around quickly and saw a girl in a leather jacket. "Her." I pointed Alice's eye went huge.

"You were staring at that guy?" I looked back and it was a guy with long hair. I winced I was caught. She laughed.

"I caught you! You were staring at Bella!"

"well ya she looks hot." Hot was not the word I would use I would of use beautiful or stunning but I had a reputation to keep up, even if it was a bad reputation I still had to keep it up. She made a discussed look on her face.

"Pig! You'll never get her if you're like that."

"You know what type of guys she's into? Tell me!"

"I'll just say" she looked me up and down "not you're type." And she laughed

"Oh that's real nice Alice." She smiled.

"I know." She looked over my shoulder "looks like you've got some competition." She had a huge smile on her face. I looked over to see Bella dancing with that one guy. I glared. His hands were on her hips and hers were on his neck. I growled when I saw her hips moving and his hands following every move.

"Did you just growl?" Alice asked me amused.

"No of course not" I looked away from her and back to Bella. They were closer now and slow dancing. They stopped talking and he leaned in the kiss her. My hands curled into fists. I heard the sound of shattering glass and looked down. There was my glass in pieces in my hand. I forgot I was holding it when I clenched my fists. My hand was starting to bleed. I got out my wallet and put down a few bills to pay for the broken glass. I looked back to were they were, they were still in each others arms staring at me. I turned my eyes toward the door and went straight toward my car. I kicked the wall and went to sit down in my car and blast music. I gripped the steering window debating whether I should drive off or not. I don't know how long I was waiting there but it was probably ten or fifteen minutes because the song changed a couple of times but Bella opened the door and hopped in. She waited a minute before saying

"So how was you're night?" I shot her a viscous glare and slammed on the gas and put the car in reverse at the same moment and headed home at full speed.

"Geez speed racer what's the hurry?"

"I just want to get home. How was you're night?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"It was . . . . fun" I looked over at her and she was smiling.

"Bella how could you give into a guy like that! What if he was rapist! Bella you should be smarter then that!" I don't know why I was yelling at her because I wasn't mad at him but at him. She flinched back at the harshness of my words

"I don't know he seemed nice" her word were still bubbly even from me yelling which made me madder.

"Bella! Not all nice guys are good people! He could have done bad things to you and you don't even care! Bella how could you dance with him like that or at all for that matter!"

"And so what was I supposed to do not dance with him and let him undress me with his eyes!" I slammed on the brakes and pulled out the keys. I looked straight into her eyes

"No you're supposed to give him a lap dance on the dance floor" I made my words full of sarcasm and hate.

"Oh you should talk Mr.I-makeout-with-a-different-girl-everynight."

"At least I make out with people at our school that I know not some random guy at a bar!"

"I didn't even kiss him and you're getting mad at me!" My rage subsided she didn't kiss him! I calmed down and stared out the window letting all of my rage disappeared. I smiled and put the keys back in the ignition and was about to rev up the car when

"You think you just can start yelling at me and stop when ever you want! You can use me like that!" I barely even heard what she said I was only thinking that her lips had never been kissed by anybody before. I smiled at the thought.

"Hello speaking here!" she waved a hand in my face trying to snap me out of it. I looked at her even mad she was cute. I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her. At first she backed away and tried to hit me but I just put my hands around her waist and brang her closer to me. She stopped trying to hit me and put her hands be hide my neck. She further into me then yanked the back of my hair as hard as she could, she was only trying to get me off her.

I backed off of her and she slammed me as hard as she could and it hurt but it was worth every moment of it.

Bella's point of view

How dare he kiss me! I wanted him off of me. I tried to push him off me but he just pulled me closer. I had an idea. I gave in and kissed him back. I had to get closer to him for my plan to work. He pressed into me grabbing me and pulling me closer. I put my hands be hide his head and grabbed his soft hair. I could feel his hands on my bra strap and I yanked his hair back as hard as I could. He pulled back. And looked into my eyes worried like he did something wrong. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

His eyes went back to the road. I turned forward thinking about what just happened and why didn't I want it to stop. I heard the car start up and I looked over at Edward. He had the biggest smile on his face. He looked content and proud. I glared at him and crossed my arms and stared forward.

When we at the house I slammed the car door and stomped off to my room. I changed into pjs and sat down to read before bed. Alice and Rose barraged into my room and came and sat on my bed.

"Did it work?" Rose asked with a huge smile on her face.

"No if anything his even more of a player."

"What happened?" Alice asked curiously

"We were in the car and he kissed me." They squealed and giggled.

"Yay! I't worked." Alice and Rose said in unison while hugging me

"When are you going out with him?" Rose asked me happily.

"We're not that's the problem he just started kissing me and didn't say anything." Alice was deep in thought.

"Hmmm. I've never heard of him doing anything like that…….maybe" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Edward in all godliness was standing at the door in baggy jeans and an Ac Dc shirt.

"Hey ladies I was wondering if I could barrow Bella from you for a while."

Cliffy! What does Edward what to do with Bella? Does a while mean all night (if you know what I mean)? Please review and give me some ideas! I need ideas! Like any characters you want to see more or any thing you want to happen just tell me! If you guys don't help me this might end here. I've got an idea of what's going to happen at the beginning of the next chapter but not even close to the ending. So that was chapter five! Woot! 5 down 15 to go! (sigh) I miss sleep. Yikes 3,000 words! I seriously need sleep!


	6. Tanyas return

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6!! Because I had that little mix up last time with the update I'm writing another chapter. A I've got a huge shot out to Katelyn! You gave me inspiration for this entire chapter! Thank you so much! I checked my email today and a ton of people have favorite(ed) me! I'm so happy that people love my story! I will love some ideas but if I have to make stuff up I can. Enjoy chapter 6!**

Recap- . Edward in all godliness was standing at the door in baggy jeans and an Ac Dc shirt.

"Hey ladies I was wondering if I could barrow Bella from you for a while."

"Of course" Alice pulled Rosalie away with here to the door. And winked "Have fun."

I sighed I still can't avoid him. "Um hey." I said shyly.

"Hi I wanted to talk to you."

"I think you succeeded" I said sarcastically but not meanly.

"I guess I did," he chuckled "Well more specifically I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I asked

"Well I was a jerk earlier and I wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was stupid."

"Oh it's ok"

"Good so we're cool?"

"Yep. So is that it?"

"Well…."

"Having problems sleeping?"

"You caught me." he said with a smile

"What do you want to watch?"

"I'll pick." He said with a smile and walked over to the movie self.

"Some thing funny please." I smiled. He smiled,

"Just what I was thinking" He popped in a newer movie to my collection; it was called Be Kind Rewind. It was one of Emmett's favorites. We sat on the bed just watching the TV when there was a loud screech from the other room and Alice slammed through the door. I heard Edward mumble under his breath

"Even a locked door can't stop her." I giggled. But Alice continued on her way.

"Tanya is coming!!" She said excitedly.

"Wait do you mean Tanya ? The one that Edward was in love with when we were 14?!" I asked calmly.

"Yep Edward are you excited?"

"Um ya sure I've got to go, you know sleep in all." He said with his mind in another place.

"Sure goodnight." I said a little confused by the way he was acting.

"Night." He said still absent minded.

"What's up with him?" Alice asked me after Edward had left.

"I don't know it was fine when we watching the movie." Her eyebrow went up.

"Movie?" she asked interested

"It was nothing like that?" (sadly) I thought to my self.

"Sure" she smiled her wicked smile and started to walk off. I smiled and through a pillow at her but I missed by an inch.

I wonder what was up with Edward. Hmmmm.

**Edwards Point of View**

How could she come here? I was laying in my bed thinking. I didn't know how I got there or what time it was. She said she wasn't coming back, that there was nothing she wanted to do with me.

She left because there was nothing she wanted in Forks, she didn't want, me. Why was she what did she want? I left to military school because of her. She ruined my life!

I could remember her perfect face, her charming personality, her smile that I would die for, and her satin voice that hunted my dreams for so long, in till Bella. The new voice that has haunted my dreams, but Tanya, she was different. She was the first one I loved, the first one I cared for.

The time got the best of me, I feel asleep still deep in thought so I was sleep deprived in the morning. I got down stairs to see everyone cleaning and hard at work to get the house was spotless. I went to the kitchen to get coffee and cereal. I walked in to see Bella getting coffee from the coffee pot. She was still in short shorts and a tang top with her hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail.

"Good morning Edward" she said with a small beautiful smile on her face.

"Morning Bells" I said while getting coffee. We sat down to eat quietly when Alice stormed into the room.

"What are you doing?" she screamed in my face

" Eating" I said stating the obvious

"You're half naked and eating breakfast when you're supposed to be getting ready!" She screamed again. I looked down quickly to see I was still in boxers.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" She glared and took my cereal bowl and poured it into the sink.

"Get up take a shower put something nice on" she looked me up and down "Or put anything on. Then clean the living room"

"Why doesn't Bella have to do anything here?" she smiled sweetly

"Because Bella did as she was told, she cleaned the TV room and took a shower, she almost don and you haven't even started to clean or take a shower. So are you going to be a good little boy or am I going to have to do this the hard way"

"What's the hard way?" I asked like a little kid. She just glared a venomous glare.

"Do you really want to find out?" she talked through clenched teeth. She took a step forward ready to do it the hard way

"I give, I give!" I ran out of the room.

I showered and cleaned absent mindedly. I sat down to watch the news because I hadn't watched the news in weeks, so I was totally disconnected to the real world. Bella sat down beside me. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a nice blouse.

"I took you for a more to be a cartoon guy" she said while looking at the TV.

"I took you for a more of a t shirt and jeans girl" she glared

"Touché" She grabbed the lotion Alice probably left there. She squirted some in her hands and started to rub her legs. I lost track of the TV and just watched her. Her hands traveled up her legs pushing her skirt out of the way to get to the rest of her legs. I could've watched all day but too soon she was done and her skirt returned to its original place. She let out a sigh.

"It's so sad"

"What's so sad?" I asked interested. She pointed to the TV.

"The news. Weren't you watching? You picked the station" My attention snapped to the TV. The screen flashed 15 people murdered in Seattle.

"Oh ya. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. You can change it if you want" I handed her the remote and she smiled. She turned it to an old cartoon channel.

"I love Ben and Jerry" I said happily. I hadn't watched cartoons in ages.

"Same here! It's my favorite cartoon as a kid" she smiled. I scooted slightly closer to her. I looked down at her skirt and began to play with the hem.

"So is you're new past time playing with my skirts?" I smiled at her evilly

"Is there any other article of clothing you would rather I play with?" She opened her mouth to answer when the door bell rang and Alice squealed. Her smile turned to a frown and so did mine.

"Time to go see Tanya" she tried to put a smile on her face but her words were bitter.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically. For months I had always imagined her coming back, and how she would say she was sorry and never meant any of it. But lately the thought had become meaningless to me. But she was so beautiful so smart and lovely. She was the girl that could rip my heart out and I would apologize for getting blood on her shoe.

We walked toward were the squealing was coming from. We saw the whole family smiling, or attempting to smile at least.

"Katy I missed you! How was Italy?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Nothing less then amazing! Alice you would love it there with the stores and fashion industry. It was heaven" She smiled and looked around. Her eyes settled on me.

"Eddy!" She through herself at me pulling me into a bear hug. "I've missed you so much! We have so much to catch up on! Do you guys mine if I steal Eddykins from you for the rest of the day. Do you?"

"Umm. No its ok I guess" Alice said confused.

"Great" she smiled and began to pull me toward my bedroom.

**Bellas point of view**

"That was weird" Alice said after Edward and Tanya went off to his room.

"I agree" Alice smiled

"Want to go to the beach?" she said with her perk back in her voice.

"Sure why not"

"And it's been sunny the last two days so the water should be warm. Grab you're swim suit"

"Awesome I'll meet you at you're car in 5" I slipped my swim suit on under my clothes and went to the garage to get in the yellow porshe. With Alice blasting the music conversation was not necessary. La Push was beautiful during the spring. We got to the beach and the sky was bright and warm and the water was perfect, a very rare day in the forks area. Me and Alice changed into our bikinis and swam in till we got tired. And came to lay on our towels. A tall shadow covered our sun and I looked up. A tall buff guy with short hair was standing over us.

"Hey Bells. Long time no see" He smiled a familiar smile but I had no clue were I remembered it from.

"Do I know you?" I asked while sitting up to get a better view

"We used to hang out when ever you came to La Push. Our parents used to be friends. Ringing any bells here?"

"Nope sorry" I answered. I remembered him from somewhere I just didn't know where.

"I'm Jacob Black we used to be best friends" he seemed a little sad that I didn't remember. But that name made everything click. I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Jacob! How could I've forgotten you! You just look so different"

"Yep" a huge smile crossed his face.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but we've got to go Bella. We're going to miss dinner" Alice said while putting some stuff away.

"Sorry Jacob. But we need to catch up. Has you're phone number changed?'

"Nope"

"Perfect. I know that I've got you're phone number in my phone book, so I'll call you"

"Ok. Did you're number change? I tried calling you once but the line was disconnected"

"Oh ya. I don't live with Charlie any more"

"Why not?"

"Come on hurry up!" Alice screamed from where the car was parked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Sorry I've really got to go. It was great seeing you again. Really."

"Ok, I'll see you then"

"Bye" I gave him another small hug and ran after Alice. I hopped in the car and Alice slammed on the ignition.

"Geesh Alice trying to get us killed?" Alice was racing down the street at high speed.

"We're late! How could I be this late?" Alice was always on edge when she was late.

"Alice calm down. What are we late to?"

"Dinner. We were going to have a nice dinner to welcome Tanya back"

"Oh ok" With Alice pushing her poor porshe to the limit we made it back in 10 minuets. We had forgotten that we were still in our swimsuits and Alice ran in the door pulling me behind her. Everyone was in the front room watching TV or something. Emmett was the first to notice us and he burst out laughing. Everyone else looked over at us with mixed expressions. Rosalie was looking at us jealously because she knew we had gone to the beach. Carlisle and Esme looked stunned. Tanya was glaring at us for no reason. And Edward and Jasper were staring at us with jaws on the floor with lust in their eyes.

I tried to cover up as much exposed skin I could with my arms and ran to my room and I heard Emmett laughing behind me.

**Edwards point of view**

We were watching some random movie about a girl who fell in love with a vampire. I heard Emmett burst out laughing at the scene were she was being killed. I looked over to see him looking toward the door. I turned to see Bella and Alice in bikinis walking into the door. I barley noticed Alice because Bella looked amazing. She was wearing a whit swim suit that fit her perfectly. She had curves in all the right places and the swim suit made her already slim body look amazing. All I could do was stare at her. I was pulled out of my day dreaming by Esme

"Dinner time!" She announced when a timer went off. We all went to the dinning room to sit down to one of Esmes wonderful meals. Bella entered the room, this time in clothes and sat down beside me before Tanya could. Tanya glared at Bella then sat down across from me. Esme set the roast beast in the middle of the table.

"Isn't that a little big for the nine of us" Tanya asked confussed. Everyone burst out laughing except for Emmett.

"Just because I'm a growing boy and need my food doesn't give you the right to laugh" Emmett said sadly while cutting the roast in half and putting it on his plate. Tanya's eyes went wide

"Umm sorry" She said shyly. Emmett laughed

"It's ok" He started to cut up the rest of the roast and pass it out. They began to talk about football, a topic I had no clue about so I started to play with my food when I felt something on my foot. I jumped up a foot in the air.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me. Everyone was staring at me. I felt the thing start stroking my foot. I looked across the table to see Tanya's amused expression.

"Nothing. Sorry" I smiled a weak smile. Bella wasn't buying it. It looked like she was debating about putting me in a mental hospital. But Emmett stared up the conversation again.

I still felt her socked foot rubbing my foot then travel up my leg. She slipped her leg up the bottom of my jeans to pet my leg. I looked up to see Tanya's amused expression by my pleasure in the petting.

"Edward? Aren't you going to eat?" Esme had a worried expression.

"Oh. I'm just not too hungry tonight"

"Oh. Well at least eat a little. I don't want you to go hungry" I smiled weakly and took a bite. It was absolutely delicious.

"Wow Esme, this is amazing" I took another bite and enjoyed every moment of it, but then I felt Tanya's foot again. This time it was higher up, on my thigh. I purred with pleasure when I was snapped back into reality

"Wow. I've never had anyone enjoy my cooking that much. Thank you Edward"

"Ya, It's great!" I took another bite of my food trying to ignore Tanya's foot, but it traveled up to someplace a little more sensitive then my thigh. At first I tried to ignore it but it was to amazing not to. I stood up from my chair and everyone's eyes were on me.

"I've got to go to the bathroom" I quickly walked out of the room. I knew I had to go back in there, but what was I going to do?

**Cliffy! Is Bella ever going to call Jacob? Will Edward ever give in to Tanya or will Bella get to him first? I wrote a really long chapter this weekend because I was bored. I will try to post another chapter soon but I've got a ton of home work (gag) but I'll try.**


	7. Goodbye

**Wow I was rereading and I'm soooooo mean**

**Wow I was rereading and I'm soooooo mean! Some of my cliffys are so cruel. But this last one was just plain cruel. I decided that this is the last chapter. Thank you guys for reading but people have stopped reading and reviewing. So enjoy the last chapter!**

**Recap: "I took another bite of my food trying to ignore Tanya's foot, but it traveled up to someplace a little more sensitive then my thigh. At first I tried to ignore it but it was to amazing not to. I stood up from my chair and everyone's eyes were on me.**

**"I've got to go to the bathroom" I quickly walked out of the room. I knew I had to go back in there, but what was I going to do?**

**Cliffy! Is Bella ever going to call Jacob? Will Edward ever give in to Tanya or will Bella get to him first?**

**Edwards point of view**

I stared in the mirror debating what to do. Tanya was pretty, her hair was lush, her skin was smooth but it wasn't right. When we hugged or even kissed it didn't feel right, but the lust for her body was to strong. Her curves, her experience in that field, her short skirts that show all of her legs,…. My thought were interrupted by a soft nock on the door

"Edward. Are you alright?" a sweet voice came through the door. I went toward the door to where the sweet voice came from. Tanya's voice was intriguing. I open the door to find Bella leaning against the wall smiling a weak smile.

"Oh Bella! I thought you were Tanya" her smile faded

"Sorry. Esme just sent me to see if you're alright" she mumbled something under her voice that sounded like; I told her if I wasn't dressed as a slut he wouldn't listen. I was offended but it was a pretty funny joke.

"Umm ya I'm cool. Why?"

"Well you've been in the restroom for ten minuets and well we were worried about you. You're not sick are you?" Sick?

"Oh no I was just . . . . .washing my hands" her eyebrow went up.

"For ten minuets?" I opened my mouth to answer "No" she put her hand up "I don't want to know what up do in a bathroom alone for ten minuets" she shivered and walked away quickly.

"Bella. I" she shock her head

"I don't want to know" she said still walking away.

I decided I should probably go back into the kitchen before people think the worst. Everyone was eating dessert now and having quite conversation when I walked in. I sat down across from Tanya again with a sigh and got a piece of cake and began to eat. I felt her foot rubbing on my lower leg. I glared at her then got an idea. I lean a little closer to her and whispered

"Later" She smiled and pulled her foot back. I ate my dessert as fast as possible. The sooner this was over the better.

"Ok so I think we're done here" Emmett announced when everyone was finished eating "Anyone up for a movie" People started nodding there heads in agreement, I just shock my head and walked to my room. I turned on some music and lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling just thinking. It must have been awhile because I heard the movie turn off and people heading up the stairs into their rooms.

I heard the clicking of high heels come down the hall way and stop at my door. I looked over at the door to see a pink note being slipped under the door. The high heels clicked away down the hall. I sighed and got up. The note smelled of perfume and read 'Living room-Midnight' I looked at my clock, 11:45. I sighed and lied back down. I was trying to concentrate on the music but I couldn't, my thoughts were consumed by Bella. What would she think or say if she finds out? Ugh I was diving myself insane! I looked at my alarm clock 11:59. Time to go see Tanya.

I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I sat there for a while getting bored. I check my watch 12:15. I grabbed the remote to see if there was anything on TV. I stared flipping through channels when a hand stocked my arm and grabbed the remote from my hand and turned off the TV.

"I think there's something more fun we can do then watch TV." she purred seductively

**Bella's point of view**

I turned in my bed trying to get comfortable but I wasn't tired. I attempted to read but that didn't help. I decided that a movie would help me sleep. I got up and walked toward the TV. I popped in a movie and layed back down. Something didn't feel right. The empty space next to me kept me made me restless. I stared at the TV getting more and more restless. I slipped off the bed and walked down the hall to Edwards room to see if he wanted to watch the movie with me. I knocked on his door softly.

"Edward. You awake?" there was no answer so I opened the door slowly. The bed was empty. That was weird. I thought everyone was in bed by now. Well now I needed some hot chocolate if I had any chance of getting to sleep tonight. I warmed up some milk and started searching for a hot chocolate packet when I heard it.

"Edward! Oh Edward!" I heard moaning from the living room. I gasped a grabbed my hot chocolate and started toward my room as quickly and quietly as possible. I was half way toward the door when Edward's shirt flew to the ground in front of me. I ran up the stairs as fast as possible and hide under my covers and tried to fall asleep. I tried my hardest not to think about what I just heard but it didn't help. I got up quickly to the bathroom and opened the drug cabinet. I looked through the drug cabinet search for the sleeping pills. I normally would never do anything like that but all I wanted was a dreamless sleep and this was the way to get it. I drank a small glass of water and a couple sleeping pills. I layed back down on my bed into a dreamless sleep. I awoke up in a room that wasn't mine with someone squeezing my hand. I looked over to see Edward squeezing my hand.

"Oh please Bella wake up! Don't die on me Bells." He was mumbling to himself. I looked around to see machines beeping and an IV connected in me. I sat up quickly.

"Why the hell am I in a hospital?" I asked madly. If there was one thing I hated it was hospitals.

"Oh my god! Bella you're ok!" I flicked my hand away from him.

"Well duh!" I pulled my IV out "Why am I here?" He smiled despite my hatred of hospitals and he pulled me into him and he hugged me.

"I thought I would never see you again!" I pushed him away.

"Don't hug me! And answer my question. Now!" He looked completely freaked out.

"Bella you won't wake up. We were all worried about you. We didn't know what was wrong with you. Why won't you wake up?" I was taken back.

"Won't wake up? What do you mean I just woke up?"

"You've been asleep for a day and a half! We tried to wake you up but you just kept asleep. I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" hatred bubbled inside me.

"Why would you care! You've never cared" I slipped out of bed. I was still in my pjs but I didn't care. I ran out the door and ran down the hall.

"Bella" I heard Edward start to run after me. He grabbed my arm and turned so he was in front of me. "Bella are you ok?" He was still smiley and happy despite my state of depression.

"Nah I'm just perfect!" I said sarcastically. I started to walk away again. He grabbed me around the waist and stopped me.

"Bella"

"Get your hands off of me or I'll rip them off for you!" I growled. He let go of me instantly.

"Bella what's wrong?" I ignored him and walked away. "Bella?" I heard him ask behind me. I kept walking and I could feel a tear go down my cheek. How could he play me like that? I couldn't do this anymore. It was to hard.

**Alice's point of view**

Stupid Edward! Bella wakes up then he scares her off! Bad, bad things are going to happen to that boy when I get my hands on him. But first I had to see if Bella was ok. I knocked on her door.

"Bella can I come in?"

"Alice I really need some time alone" I heard her voice through the door.

"Well ok Bell's. I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Thanks Alice" her voice sounded sad.

"Night Bell's"

"Night Alice"

I was worried about her. What has Edward done this time? I sighed and went to my closet and sighed. Even picking out clothes gave me no comfort. I changed into short shorts and a tang top. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, I was just staring at the ceiling trying to calm down. I jumped off my bed and ran down the cold hall. I opened Jaspers door and hopped into his bed.

"Hello" He said sleepily and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi" I said and sighed. His hold tightened.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"I can't sleep" I said sadly. He smiled.

"So you came into my bed?" He sounded amused. He turned me toward him and started kissing me. All my stress disappeared and all my troubles disappeared for the night.

Morning came and I woke up with Jaspers arms were around me.

"Morning babe" Jaspers sweet voice made me smile.

"Morning" then I sighed remembering Bella. I've been a bad best friend lately.

"Babe? You ok?"

"Not really" His hold tightened bringing me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"Edward was mean to Bella"

"What did he do?" He asked.

"No clue. That's the problem"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine" I felt really calm with him there. That's one thing I loved about him, he always made me feel better.

"I guess I should go talk to her" he kissed up my neck to my cheek.

"You sure you want to go?"

"Tempting but I've got a friend in need" I hopped of the bed and picked up my pjs from the ground and slipped them on. Jasper stood up and put his boxers on.

"Fine. But hurry up" he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"Okay" I smiled and slipped out the door. I was going to go straight toward her room. I was still in my pjs but I didn't care.

"Bella?" I knocked on the door softly. No one answered. I turned the door knob and the door was unlocked. Her room looked empty and her bed was made. There were two letters on her bed; one was addressed for me and the other for Edward. I opened my and started to read.

_Alice,_

_You've been, and always will be my best friend, me leaving has nothing to do with you. I've been thinking about life a lot more lately and I don't belong in Forks anymore. I'll call you with my new number. I'll keep in touch, I promise. Alice you're the best friend I've ever had. I love you as a sister. I will always be here if you need me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I felt tears stream down my cheeks. She left and it was his entire fault.

I stormed down the hall way toward Edwards room. I turned the door knob harshly but the door was locked.

"Edward open this door right this second" I yelled and banged on the door.

"Alice I'm sleeping! Go away" I growled. I stepped away from the door a little then kicked the door as hard as I could. The door swung open. All those karate lessons paid off. Edward jumped a foot in the air then fell off the bed at the sound of the door slapping. He stood up.

"Alice, wasn't my door locked" I ran over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "Ow what was that for?"

"You made my best friend leave!" I slapped him again "You're such a jerk! You've ruined my life Edward!!" I had tears running down my face and I slapped him again.

Jasper grabbed my wrists behind me.

"Alice relax. What happened?"

"He made Bella leave!" I was struggling in his grasp.

"You mean Bella left?" His voice has filled with sadness. She was like a sister to all of us.

"Yes and it's Edwards fault!" he let go of my wrists and stepped in front of me.

"You did what?" Jasper asked with clenched teeth.

"I've got no clue what she's talking about! What do you mean Bella's gone?" Him saying it made it so much more real. Bella was gone.

"You don't even know what you did?" I dropped to my knees and broke down. Jasper came over to me and comforted me.

"Bella's gone?" Edward asked with a pained voice. I toke a deep calming breath. The thought that this pained Edward made me feel better.

"There's a note for you on her bed" He ran from his room down the hall. I stood up.

"You okay?" Jasper asked. I hugged him.

"I'm going to be okay. It's just….Bella's gone" he hugged me tighter.

"I know babe. I know" His voice was sad. I took another calming breath.

"We should find Edward" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked down the hall toward Bella's room. We found Edward with the letter open in hi hand and staring at the wall. He was pale and had a blank look on his face.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. He looked over at us with a pained expression.

"It's my fault" was all he said. He looked me straight in the eyes. I could see no happiness in them just pure pain. He stood up and walked out of the room leaving the letter behind on the bed. I sat down on the bed and started to read.

_Edward,_

_It was a mistake coming back to Forks. I'm sorry I ever got in yours and Tanyas way. I hope you guys are happy together. I will never bother you again._

_Love,_

_Bella_

New tears streamed down my face.

"Where's Edward?" All the hate was gone from my voice because I knew he would be hurting.

"He ran to his room. What did the letter say?" I was walking towards the door. I hugged Jasper and handed him the letter.

"You can read it. I need to find Edward" he smiled a weak smile.

"Okay. Are you alright?" I tried to smile but it turned to a grimace.

"I'll be okay"

"Ok. Go find Edward. He didn't look to great" I kissed him softly.

"Yeah"

I walked down the hall to Edwards room. His door was open and he was sitting on his bed with the same blank look on his face. I sat next to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a sweet soft voice.

"She's gone and it's my fault" his voice lacking in emotion. His head leaned on my shoulder and cried. For the first time sense he came back from military school he showed a real emotion. For the first time in a long time I saw the real Edward.

** Please tune into my next story (I'll probably get it going this week or next week end).  
**


	8. Author note

**OMG**

**OMG! You guys really hated the ending that much? Edward was a jerk and didn't deserve her.**

**No that I got that out of the way I will make an alternate ending soon I just ran out of ideas and my friend suggested that so please don't be mad. So I'll get on that and I'll get that out soon (end of the week).**

**And my next story is going to be named emotional (I think). It should be out next week or the week after that if you guys keep complaining like you are. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I'll start writing an alternate ending (or write a sequel). Thank you!**


	9. End! author note

This is it! My last authors note :'( well for this story any ways. If you didn't like the ending (or even if you did) read the sequel! It's under my stories as a Different Edward 2 (yep I changed the name) Thank you guys for reading and I'm SO-rry for saying brang! My next story is going to be called Just friends (maybe) so stay tuned for that! Well I guess I'm done. Thank you for reading and reviewing (again)


End file.
